Contemporary computing devices are more and more arranged with a touch interface implemented through a touch display. It is quickly becoming the norm for smartphones and internet tablets but also laptop computers and kiosk computers and also general computers are being arranged with touch displays.
Touch displays are complex in their structure and often very costly. In fact, the touch display is often the singularly most expensive component in a modern smartphone. The complexity of their structure renders them quite fragile unfortunately and they are therefore sensitive to wear and tear and also to shock and other forms of physical influence.
The touch displays also bring an inherent flaw, especially when it comes to security. As most touch displays are manipulated with direct contact with a user's finger(s) they are repeatedly subjected to, among other influences, fat. This fat accumulates on the surface of the touch display. This enables dust and other particles to adhere to the touch display potentially increasing the wear of the display, causing it to be scratched.
The fat also leaves a trace that is clearly visible, both when dust and other particles have adhered to the fat trace and the fat trace on its own. The fat trace makes it possible to identify commonly executed commands on a touch display. This makes it possible for fraudulent users to extract or manipulate information from the device without the permission of the rightful owner.
There is thus a need for a manner of inputting information to a computing device without increasing the wear and tear of the device. There is also a need for a manner of executing security commands in a manner that is not traceable.